


Homecoming

by AveryWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Smutt, Unplanned Pregnancy, military!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: Dean Winchester is returning home from an almost two year deployment.  The most that he’s looking forward to is finally being with his family, especially his wife, Y/N.  But someone from his past can possibly ruin his happy dream.





	Homecoming

**(gifs not mine)**

The black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled off the dirt road and parked outside of a dive-bar. Harvelle’s Roadhouse was the sign hanging out front, not lit since it was daylight out.

Her feet, in brown leather cowboy boots, stepped out of the vehicle. She smiled widely, as she approached the front of the roadhouse, spotting an extremely tall man, with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, **[Your Name]**.”  Sam smiled, pulling her into a hug. “She looks good.” He pointed to the classic vintage vehicle that belonged to his older brother.

 **[Your Name]**  nodded, looking back at the car that held so many memories of her young teenage years to adulthood. “Yeah, your dad and Bobby fixed her up real nice.”

“Dean’s gonna be so happy when he sees her.”  He ran his hand across the shiny black paint.

“I hope so. How’s it going in there?” She nodded her head toward the roadhouse, where the family was setting up for Dean’s _Welcome Home_ party.

“Almost done.“  He folded his arms across his broad chest.  "Mom, Ellen and Jess are still decorating. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to throw up.” She said, causing Sam to laugh. “It’s been almost 2 years since I’ve seen my husband, Sam. I’m a little nervous.”

He reached out to grip her upper arms, giving a gentle squeeze. “You’ll be fine, **[Your Name]**. I know he can’t wait to see you.”

“Hey what’s going on?” The two turned to see Jessica, Sam’s wife of two years, making her way out of the bar.

“Sam and I were about to head out.” **[Your Name]** grabbed her sister-in-law into a hug. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m about to drop any minute.” Jessica joked, rubbing her protruding belly, as Sam pulled her against him and kissing her temple.

“How’s my little niece baking?”  **[Your Name]** reached out to run a gentle across Jessica's ever growing belly. 

“She should be about done, this one.”

“Well I can’t wait to finally meet her. But listen,” **[Your Name]** bent down to where her hand was on Jessica belly, “ _Hannah Elizabeth Winchester_ , no surprises today, ok?  I’m gonna need for you to wait until Uncle Dean gets here. _Capiche_?”  Then underneath her palm, she felt a tiny kick. “We have an understanding.”

“Thanks for wishing this continued hell on me.” Jessica spat sarcastically, playfully pushing her best friend away.

“You’re welcome.” **[Your Name]** teased, sticking her tongue out, and ducking as Jessica tried to swat at her.

“Just you wait,” Jess glared, “you and Dean are gonna be so hard up for each other I promise that you’ll be in my position in 9 months.”

“Let’s pace ourselves, Jess.” **[Your Name]** giggled softly, trying to get that idea out her sister-in-law’s pretty blonde head. “I’m just getting my husband back.”

Jessica just shrugged and gave **[Your Name** ] a small smirk, not believing a word she was saying.

“Uh, ladies,” Sam cleared his throat, leaning forward between the two ladies, “as much as listening in on about my brother’s sex life would be highly and completely disgusting, **[Your Name]** , I think it’s time we head out. His bus should be arriving soon.”

 **[Your Name]** tossed Sam the keys, before he kissed Jessica goodbye, and they pulled off in the impala.

 **[Your Name]** Winchester stood, along with her brother in law Sam, in an open field. They were both surrounded by others like themselves. Families of soldiers finally returning home after months, even _years_ , of being gone.

Butterflies danced in the pit of her stomach. Aside from letters, once in a blue moon phone calls, and even more scattered Skype sessions with bad reception, it had been almost two years since she’s seen her husband.

It was twenty months ago, she was standing in the same spot, tears flooding her eyes, as she kissed him goodbye and watched him disappear down the road with his troop. That day of dread was now over because within moment, she’d finally see her soldier.

She looked up at Sam and smiled. He returned the gesture, giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

Then she heard it.

A line of buses pulling up down the road, coming to a screeching halt, followed by a crowd of screaming people.

 **[Your Name]** sucked in a deep breath, heart pounding, as the bus doors finally opened and the soldiers began to file out. One by one, she watched each of them, dressed in their fatigues -camouflage and combat boots, as they all stood in formation.

Her **[Your Color Eyes]** eyes scanned their faces, looking for her guy. They were all a beautiful blend of brown and white faces -male and female. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted him. She could never miss the way his candy apple green eyes sparkled, even underneath his his camo ACU Patrol cap.

She wanted to break free, run through the crowd, jump into his arms and never let him go. But she had to wait. Wait for his Sergeant Major to release him and the rest of his troops. She waited almost two years, she could wait a few more moments.

  
She could wait for forever.

* * *

Dean Winchester released a shaky breath, staring out the window of his bus. He watched the scenery as it blended altogether as one, grateful to finally be home.

Two years ago, he received those dreaded papers. The papers that he’d dreaded the moment he spontaneously enlisted at twenty two. _Deployment_. He had to leave his entire life behind to protect this country. He left behind family, friends…and _her_.

He pulled out his wallet and opened it. He started pulling out pictures. One of his parents; John in his service uniform, with Mary curled into his side. One of him and his little brother, Sammy, at a very young age. The last one of her.

He pulled that picture from its slot and stared at it. This was his favorite picture of her. He smiled at the memory behind it. He had been trying to get her to take a picture for him, even though he knew she hated taking pictures. Of course at the end of that battle, he won and got his picture.

In it she was wearing _his_ **Led Zeppelin** tee, that she had pilfered from his side of the closet. She was always stealing his clothes. He never minded, though.  She always did look better in them than he did. Her hair was wild, all over the place, and a huge smile painted across her face. She was beautiful. And he missed her. God did he miss her.

“Winchester?”

Dean’s moss colored green eyes looked over and saw Cole Trenton, a fellow soldier in his platoon.

“Trenton.” He responded, with a nod of his head and a handshake.

Cole took the empty seat next to Dean. “Man, it feels good to be back on US soil. I’m excited to see my family. See how big my boy has gotten. How about you?”

Dean nodded, smiling. “Hell yeah man, I can’t wait. See my parents, my little brother–”

“Your _wife_.” Cole finished for him, giving Dean a small smirk.

“Yeah.” Dean chuckled, staring down at her picture again, running a gentle finger across it.

Cole smiled, squeezing Dean’s shoulder. “This the best part. Being away for so long, then seeing her face in crowd, it makes all the bullshit we’ve seen and done just disappear.” Obviously, this wasn’t Cole’s first deployment. He had done this song and dance many times before.

“It’s not easy though. Being away from her.” Dean looked back at the picture once more. “We tried it before, her going off to college in another state, me working at my Uncle’s garage. Hardest six _goddamn_  months of my life.”

“Look, Winchester, if you didn’t learn anything over there,” Cole referenced their time overseas, “then just remember this, don’t take this, _any of this_ for granted, because one day it might not be there.”

Dean sighed, letting Cole’s words sink into his head. “Oh, trust me, man, that ain’t happening.” There was no way that he’d let her go. Not ever again. He loved her too much.

* * *

The ceremony finally ended and Dean’s troop was released. **[Your Name]** peered over at Sam, and he gave her the nod -giving her permission to go get her man. She smiled, biting her bottom lip and then practically took off running.

She squeezed and pushed her way through the giant crowd of families that were cheering and welcoming their own soldiers home. She finally made her way through, smiling as he was obviously trying to search for them, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Dean finally made eye contact with her and he smiled wide. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest at the sight of him. The tears gathered in her eyes, as she choked back a sob. He dropped his bag to the ground, and she took off again

She ran straight into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Both of them had been waiting for this moment for a long ti


End file.
